Scraggy
/ |dexcekalos=100 |dexalola= |dexgalar=224 |evointo=Scrafty |gen=Generation V |species=Shedding Pokémon |type=Dark |type2=Fighting |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=26.0 lbs. |metweight=11.8 kg |ability=Shed Skin Moxie |dw=Intimidate |body=06 |egg1=Field |egg2=Dragon |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Scraggy (Japanese: ズルッグ Zuruggu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Scraggy is a small bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. Its body is mainly yellow in color, with a red scaly belly; below the yellow portion of its head, its body is cream-colored. Scraggy's head is large and heavy, and they tend to headbutt. It has large, bulgy ovular eyes with black pupils that are set to the sides of its head. Its white teeth appear to be constantly exposed, giving it a grinning appearance. It has two tiny nostrils above its grinning mouth. There is a small red scale atop its yellow head. Scraggy has loose, yellow shed skin around its legs, resembling baggy trousers. Some of the loose skin around its legs to trails off to form or cover its tail. Scraggy’s shed skin “pants” are very elastic and can be pulled up to its neck, which enables it to reduce the damage it takes from attacks. Shiny Scraggy is slightly darker in color. Behavior Scraggy live in small groups. They has a habit of headbutting, and will headbutt anyone who makes eye contact with it. They are even known to greet other Scraggy by headbutting. In order to defend itself, Scraggy will pull its skin up to its neck. Evolution Scraggy evolves into Scrafty at level 39. Game Info Pokémon Events Ash's Scraggy (Japanese Event) is a Wi-Fi event on Pokémon Black & White which gives you a Zuruggu (Scraggy) Ability: Moxie Hold-Item: MuscleBand Known Moves:Headbutt Leer Hi-Jump Kick Low Kick Lv.1 -A Game Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Generation VII= |Ekans, Arbok, Stunky, Skuntank|40|100|20|Poison|Special}} |[[Lucario]]|40|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime A Scraggy is the Pokémon that hatches from Ash's egg in Scraggy—Hatched to be Wild!. Ash's Scraggy is considered to be a "wild child". Trivia *Scraggy, its evolved form Scrafty, and Pangoro are the only type Pokémon that are immune to attacks, due to their primary typing being . *Scraggy's pants-like skin looks similar to the PokéManiac's pants from Generation III. **Despite this, Neither Scraggy nor its evolution are part of the Monster egg group. Origin Scraggy is based on a lizard that is shedding its skin. Its and typing and its appearance also draw imagery to stereotypes of youth delinquency and various related subcultures, particularly to music fan scenes such as punk and rap; being a lizard also ties into this aspect, as lizards grew in popularity as pets in the 1990s for being "off norm" and were further popularized by the lifestyles of celebrities owning exotic pets, especially by their ownership and care under Guns N' Roses lead guitarist Saul "Slash" Hudson. Etymology Scraggy's English name may be based on the actual word "scraggy" which means thin/scrawny. It may also be a combination of the words "scruffy" (a way to describe someone's untidiness), "scrappy", and "baggy" (to describe its "pants"). Gallery 559Scraggy_BW_anime.png 559Scraggy Dream.png 559Scraggy Pokémon HOME.png Scraggy-DreamWorldArt2.png Scraggy-DreamWorldArt3.png Scraggy PokePark2.png Scraggy PokemonConquestSprite.png Park Scraggy.png Scraggy-DreamWorld-PokeDoll.png Scraggy-GO.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon